


you came

by d0young_j7 (charmandu)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Excessive calling of Taeyong as Bubu, Fear of Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Secret Relationship, Self-Acceptance, coming out to friends, mention of a small accident, small accident, the ending is a bit cute hehehe, this was supposed to be comedy but idk what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/pseuds/d0young_j7
Summary: After seven months of dating, Taeyong finally meets his boyfriend Doyoung's friends. However, he didn't know that his friends are not aware of Doyoung's sexuality nor their relationship--making Taeyong feel like he was back in the closet.A small accident brings them to the ER and Doyoung is drunk and high from the painkillers, making him declare to everyone that Taeyong is his boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 13
Kudos: 179
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	you came

**Author's Note:**

> This story's plot is inspired from Netflix's Feel Good. 
> 
> Please don't forget to read the tags :)

Taeyong has not had an orgasm in three days. 

It is both weird and _not_ weird. He honestly cannot decide if he’s ready to go to the doctor’s just to inquire about this problem. He used to be able to do this almost regularly; something that just happens when you live with your hot boyfriend and you sleep on the same bed. 

The last time it happened, the sex was _great_. He was so spent that he accepted to be the little spoon for the night. As they cuddled under the warm blanket, Doyoung casually brought up a friend’s engagement celebration and Taeyong sleepily asked if he could come with. 

“Hm, I’m not sure.” Doyoung sounds hesitant about the idea—something Taeyong thought was unlikely of him, given that it’s been almost a year since they’ve met, with the seven (going eight) months they’ve been dating. 

Doyoung is a very direct person. He found this out early on when Doyoung asked, _“Do you want to kiss me?”_ after a night of drinking and flirting in a pub Taeyong did not frequent. Taeyong caught him staring from across the counter, and upon seeing the empty seat next to him, Doyoung (or Mr. Brown Eyes in his mind at that time) instantly dismissed the girl he was talking to and started walking towards him, keeping his gaze. He sat down beside him and ordered two glasses of piña colada for them. 

He caught Taeyong off guard. He wasn’t used to men being so straightforward—not that he had had a lot of experience being picked up before. 

_It’s probably a city thing_ , he thought to himself when he agreed. They made out in the dark alleyway behind the bar, went on a second date at a midnight cinema, and a third date at a discreet cafe just outside of Seoul. 

When things seem to have been working well, Doyoung had asked, _“When are we going to have sex?”_ like he’s casually asking what he wants for dinner. And, _“Move in with me,”_ while they were in the supermarket, already paying for a bunch of vegetables Taeyong didn’t remember agreeing to buy.

Doyoung is also open in his dislike for super fluffy bed pillows, too-spicy food, cucumbers, and Taeyong’s way of overthinking things before actually confiding in him. 

The honesty helps Taeyong, keeps him level-headed when his heart is too in love and too soft for doe-eyed Doyoung. He knows that something in him helps Doyoung in a way too. Because otherwise, their relationship wouldn’t simply work.

Doyoung’s avoidance of him meeting his friends has been a recurring thing. Before, Taeyong did not really want to press him about it because as much as he wants to get to know the people around him, he still respects Doyoung’s decision. He knows he’ll meet them in the future, but Taeyong could only hope it would be soon.

Because the longer they prolong it, the more difficult it becomes for him. 

Whenever the topic arises, Taeyong tries to understand. He does, most days. It’s just different now because it piled up and brought back a barrage of memories and insecurities he thought he’d already moved on from.

Taeyong remembered a boy he dated in college, right when he gained his new confidence about his own personality and uniqueness. It was difficult to navigate a world he knew nothing about, the urban life being drastically different from where he grew up in. So, a few mistakes in his love life were inevitable. 

He met him at a GenEd class, being groupmates in a project, got closer, and often snuck out of their respective dormitories at night to “share notes” about the class and about life. They held hands and maybe kissed a few times, always in places left unnoticed by most of the university population. 

They thrived when nobody else seemed to look, especially at night when everybody blended right into the anonymity that the yellow light of the lampposts gave.

It was during a school festival that things went south. They agreed to go on the first day with the assumption that it would be the least crowded—with the less popular bands playing at the start of the school week.

The guy called things off the next day. When asked why, the guy explained that someone from his church group called his parents because they saw him holding hands with Taeyong. 

That broke his heart, and Taeyong never wanted to be kept like a secret again.

The feeling brought about by Doyoung’s secrecy is all too familiar, and Taeyong knows there’s only a number of times he could ignore it before the doubt creeps in.

He reasoned with himself: Doyoung has already met his friends. So why hasn’t he met his?

In a bar downtown on Taeyong’s birthday eve, Doyoung got introduced to JR, Yuta, and Taeil. He and Doyoung were already dating for two months then, and it was just the right time for them to meet. Doyoung was nervous at first, but because of his natural charm and humor, he fit right in.

It was windy that day, yet Taeyong knows that the hugs his friends gave to Doyoung when they were heading their own ways weren’t because of the weather. They accepted Doyoung into the group, fully intertwining into Taeyong’s life.

“Taeyong, you awake?” Doyoung earns a murmur as Taeyong pulls his arms to embrace him tighter. “Come to the party with me.”

Taeyong smiles in his sleep. 

* * *

The constant tapping of Doyoung’s thumb while he’s holding hands with Taeyong made his uneasiness obvious. Their walk from the subway station was quiet, save from the sound of a can of beer being crushed after Doyoung downed it before they headed to the front steps of the house. 

Before knocking on the door, Doyoung faces Taeyong. His hair is pushed back from all the times he ran his hand over it tonight. Taeyong wants to assure him that everything will be okay and that it’s just a party. 

Doyoung holds on to his shoulders even before he could flash a smile.

“Please, please,” Doyoung exhales, smoke visible as they braved through the cold December. A hesitant smile is on his face, not quite reaching his brown eyes. “Before we go in, can I ask you to be cool? Just… just this once, and then I owe you anything.”

Taeyong would have joked at this declaration. Something like emphasizing _anything_ and matching it with wiggling his eyebrows. He scrunches his nose instead, suspicious of how shady it sounded. He doesn’t really know what could go wrong. It’s only a bunch of adults, drinking and horsing around. He’s an adult too, and he’s pretty confident he can ride on their jokes.

“What do you mean ‘be cool’? I’m always cool!” Taeyong smirks as he tries to cheer him up, pulling away his hand from his shoulders so he could hold his to reassure him more.

Doyoung looks away from him and blurts out, “They…sortofthinkIamdatingagirlnamedSunmin.”

Taeyong’s mind blanks.

The door in front of them bursts open and Doyoung lets go of his hand in a quick startled motion, as if Taeyong’s touch burned him.

“Doyoung!” The girl who opened the door seems as surprised as them. “You’re actually here! God, we haven’t seen you in ages.” She’s dressed in a black fitting dress and she welcomed them, pulling Doyoung into a hug only long-time friends do. “Jaehyun’s at the back, with the other boys. I must warn you though, Mark got here pretty early, so he’s already a bit buzzed.”

She greets Taeyong as soon as she realized Doyoung came with a plus one. “Oh, hello! Who is this? I’m Naeun by the way. If only Doyoung could’ve been a bit more polite and introduced us.” Taeyong sees her pinch Doyoung’s arm, a gesture he knew meant she required a detailed explanation from him later on.

His boyfriend is quick to offer an answer. “This is Taeyong, a new friend of mine. Uhh, Sunmin cannot go suddenly, so I invited Taeyong to come with me.” He laughs nervously.

“And we thought we could finally meet the girl you’ve been keeping all to yourself.” Naeun pouts in a manner that would have annoyed Doyoung for sure, but all Taeyong can see right now is how tense he is.

Taeyong feels tense too. He is once again put in a situation he never wanted to be in again. No, not when he has fought his way out of the closet. 

Naeun’s words sting, and he knows he shouldn’t fault her for that because she doesn’t know, but—“I’m Taeyong.” He extends his arm to shake Naeun’s. “I’m gay.”

The look on Doyoung’s face is a mix of mad and dumbfounded, something that stroked the ego of Taeyong’s petty, _petty_ self.

She leads them inside, pointing where everything is. The alcoholic drinks are apparently far away from the food because of an accident that happened years ago during Mark’s graduation party. 

Naeun drags a man called Ten with them, saying, “Oh, he’s also gay! You can talk about… musicals or dancing or Queer Eye,” before she pulls Doyoung with her towards the crowd.

* * *

Taeyong enjoys meeting people, so parties are not really a big deal. This party, however, yanked him back to a dark area of his life when he couldn’t be himself. As much as he tried to hide it, it suffocated him. Even with Doyoung’s soft plea of _just for tonight._

The colors emitted by the odd disco ball spilled across the walls of the room. He sat on a beanbag chair and people would wander close to talk to him and ask if he was Doyoung’s _gay f_ riend and if he’s already met Ten. Every passing moment annoyed Taeyong—because no, he’s not _only_ a friend to Doyoung; though he enjoyed talking to Ten about an exhibit they both went to, Taeyong thought Ten had more important things to deal with, if his sad looks at the man who Taeyong believes is called Johnny said anything.

Taeyong didn’t know what he expected from tonight, really. He wanted to be introduced to Doyoung’s friends, and tonight achieved that—no matter how sloppy it was. But Taeyong is having a hard time swallowing the fact that Doyoung had lied to his friends about a girlfriend, possibly because of his undisclosed sexual orientation. 

He knew better than to force anyone out of the closet. He’s been in a similar situation before and he didn’t want to pressure Doyoung onto doing something he wasn’t ready for.

The night went on and so did his thoughts.

“You didn’t tell me you’re not out to your friends,” Taeyong says as he finished his last bottle for the night. 

“I’m sorry, I just… I don’t know if I can take it if they…” Doyoung folds his arms in front of him, not knowing how else to continue.

Taeyong breathes in. “It’s okay.”

“Are you mad?”

“Yes. It just doesn’t sit well with me.” Taeyong stares back at Doyoung. “Half of my life I’ve battled to be seen for who I am. It pains me to go back, to be hidden again—for my own person to be some sort of a dirty secret the world will not accept. I know you meant no harm, but it doesn’t mean I didn’t feel the shame of being hidden away again. _Especially_ by the person I love.”

“Please, just for tonight?” Doyoung begs. “Dance with them or talk to them about work or dogs or that one movie we saw last week. _Please.”_

“You know I did that, and I would have done more to befriend them because I know how important they are to you. But I just can’t go on knowing that they see me as someone else. It makes me anxious and afraid. You wouldn’t know it because you grew up accepted and loved by all these people and as much as I know it must be difficult for you to risk it all away right now, I can’t _just_ do that to myself. I worked hard for the comfort I have now.” Taeyong heaves a breath. “I’m leaving first. We’ll talk more when you get home.”

“ _Taeyong_.”

“We’re going to be fine.”

Taeyong finds Naeun and Jaehyun, congratulating them once again before heading out. The icy wind sends a chill down his spine, and he hugs himself as he walks towards the nearest subway station. 

* * *

It’s almost midnight, and Taeyong has watched two episodes more than how many he said he will. His eyes were giving up and his mind wasn’t processing the jokes from the show when his phone rang. 

“Hello?” The shaky voice of a woman says on the other line. “Is this, uhh, Bubu?”

Taeyong’s entire body freezes. 

“It’s Doyoung. He asked me to call ‘Bubu’. He… he’s in the ER right now.” The voice, Taeyong recognizes as Naeun’s, stutters. 

“What happened?” Taeyong asks while he put on his jacket, not minding the pajama he’s wearing. 

He heard Naeun sobbing. “He got so drunk and we were all dancing and then he… he fell onto the coffee table and the glass smashed.” 

Taeyong is breathless when he arrives at the hospital. Doyoung is still in the ER, and so are his friends. Three of them gathered around—Johnny, Jaehyun, and Mark. Naeun talks to the doctor at the foot of the bed. 

“Bubu!” Everyone turns around to look at whoever made Doyoung smile for the first time that night. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his pout trembles. “Bubu, you came!” Doyoung sits up and continues to cry. 

Johnny visibly mouths to Mark, “ _Bubu?”_ and Jaehyun looks at Naeun for answers. Naeun only shrugs. 

Taeyong stands still by the door, unsure how to handle the sight in front of him. Doyoung’s right arm has a cast, and a bandage surrounds his wrist, stemming to his hand. 

Taeyong sets his eyes only on Doyoung, worrying and half-wondering if he could walk closer. The attention everyone gave reminded him of middle school when rumors about him liking another boy from their class began. It felt like all of them were waiting for his confirmation of the _scandal_.

He’s grown, though. Taeyong is out, and he’s not scared of answering anymore, not that he owes anyone a response. 

It is Doyoung he’s worried about—the Doyoung who got scared to tell his friends regarding his discovery about his sexuality and about how happy he is with their current relationship; the Doyoung who is now hushing everyone so that “my Bubu could come near me and hug me and kiss me.”

“Kiss! I want to kiss bubu! Baby Bubu!” Doyoung drags on his vowels, something Taeyong found endearing. “Why don’t you come nearer? Oh my god, you’re still mad, aren’t you?” He sniffles, making Taeyong want to wipe away his tears and comfort him all throughout the night. 

Doyoung wails when he didn’t move. Like, childishly. 

“I’m sorry, bubu! I’m sorry please don’t break up with me. I’m still your boyfriend, right?” 

At this, Taeyong saw Johnny mouth to Mark again, more exaggeratedly than last time. “ _Boyfriend?”_

“Bubu!” Doyoung is still bawling, legs haphazardly thumping on the bed, like a kid throwing a tantrum. Naeun turns to Taeyong with an apologetic, “He’s high on morphine.” 

“Get here faster, I want to kiss you so bad!” 

Taeyong moves forward, steps no slower than the last taken. Doyoung kisses him obscenely, and he felt the concern behind them turn to confusion. He faintly heard the doctor’s “I’ll go now” and Jaehyun’s “What is happening?” before Taeyong broke their kiss. 

Doyoung cups Taeyong’s face with his uninjured hand, pulling their noses together. “Bubu came for me. I’m an idiot and you’re still here for me. And you’re my boyfriend.” Doyoung stops and straightens his back, like some epiphany came to him. “I’m your boyfriend and I am so, so bad, I can’t even make you come for the past days!” Taeyong quickly covers Doyoung’s mouth with his hand, as he looks at the three stunned men and a smiling Naeun. 

Doyoung bit his hand and continued on, “Tonight, oh tonight I will make you come tonight.” Doyoung snickers, and for some reason, Taeyong can’t help but giggle too. “I will kneel, you like it when I kneel, right? You can pull my hair!”

Naeun and Jaehyun laugh along with them, while Mark and Johnny were still at a loss for words.

“My frieeeends, my friends are here! Bubu, you should meet them.” 

Naeun waves at them to appease Doyoung’s whining. “Looks like I didn’t have to introduce you to Ten.” 

Taeyong is grinning, disbelieving the fact that Doyoung had to go through a lot just so he can finally, finally be free of this stupid secret. 

The bed creaks as Doyoung pulls him clumsily for a hug. “Taeyong bubu, don’t be mad at me anymore. I love you so much.”

They kissed again, and the others exited silently, except for a small “ _Ten’s gay?_ ” from Johnny, and a whispered “ _I didn’t know!_ ” from Mark. 

Taeyong and Doyoung left the hospital at an ungodly hour, when Doyoung insisted that he _wants_ to make it up to “Bubu” tonight and he just couldn't resist. 

In the quiet of the night as Doyoung sleeps in his arms, Taeyong knew that despite his friends’ questions and worries, the silence holds their acceptance too. 

It’s a start.

  
  
  
  
  


***

Morky: duuuuuude idk if you’re already awake buuuuut you know we love you right

Johnny: Yeah bro, you’re like the best. We’ll support you no matter what. 

Jaehyun: you should’ve seen their faces, doie. haha

Morky: you were shocked too!!!

Jaehyun: I know. But my face’s still pretty. And I already called him this morning. :P

Morky: he vaaaaaain

Johnny: Dooooieee, let’s talk more when you’re feeling better, aight? 

Doyoung: You guys! @.@ Coffee later? I have so much to tell you!

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked the fic one bit, I recommend you watching the whole series (but make sure to check out the trigger warnings before doing so, it deals with very mature themes). It's one of the few TV shows of 2020 that received a whole 5/5 in Rotten Tomatoes. 
> 
> Also, if you need to talk to someone about figuring out your own sexuality/coming out, don't hesitate to reach out to me once the reveals have been made. I went to omegle three days ago and talked with two nctzens who confided with me the difficulties of being LGBT. My personal coming out story is not at all pretty lol but I could at least offer an ear if you want to talk about yours. Please know that there is someone rooting for you!!!


End file.
